The field of the present invention relates to a volumetric data connecting apparatus and method, and more particularly to a volumetric data connecting apparatus that facilitates connection of two volumetric data.
Conventional apparatuses that automatically connect volumetric data are known (see Patent Document 1 for instance).
Patent Document 1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-021193.
As a matter of practice, it is difficult to automatically connect two volumetric data obtained by an image diagnostic apparatus such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus or an X-ray CT apparatus, and the current practice is to connect two volumetric data by having the operator visually recognize and designate three or more corresponding characteristic points in the two volumetric data.
However, visually recognizing and designating corresponding characteristic points in two volumetric data involves the problem of imposing a heavy load on the operator.